ABSTRACT Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) is one of the most important threats to public health across the globe, because of its prevalence, economic costs, and impact on death and disability. Despite the importance of COPD to health, current treatments have only a modest effect on decreasing symptoms and exacerbations and no effect on long-term decline of lung function or death. The pace of drug development has been exceedingly slow. As an example, only one new class of medications has been introduced to treat COPD over the last 40 years. Major impediments to drug discovery are 1) lack of knowledge of what makes one person susceptible and another resistant to exposures such as cigarette smoke, 2) a rudimentary ability to discern groups of patients with unique clinical and molecular signatures that make them sensitive or resistant to specific therapies, and 3) a lack of knowledge about the specific mechanisms that contribute to susceptibility, resilience and the development of comorbid diseases. The Thomas L. Petty Aspen Lung Conference was initiated in 1958 as a translational ?think tank? to stimulate the process to identify new avenues of treatment for lung disease. The first series of Aspen Lung Conferences were dedicated to emphysema and the last Aspen Lung Conference on COPD took place in 2005. During the 61st Aspen Lung Conference on ?Translating Resilience and Pathogenesis to Personalized Therapy for COPD? we will explore these questions during six thematic sessions that will focus on (i) clinical and molecular heterogeneity of COPD, (ii) COPD as a disease of accelerated aging, (iii) stem/progenitor cell dysfunction and regenerative therapies for COPD, (iv) immune and epithelial mechanisms of COPD exacerbations, (v) metabolic and biochemical mechanisms of COPD pathogenesis, and (vi) consequences of COPD beyond the obstructed lung. By highlighting emerging concepts, addressing strategies to improve translation of scientific findings, and addressing NHLBI's ?Critical Challenges and Compelling Questions? the 2018 Thomas L. Petty Aspen Lung Conference on COPD will promote advances that are in line with the NHLBI's mission and have a high chance to improve health.